webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Pets/W
Pets that start with the letter W: Waffle Wallaby - This Candy Kinz pet has a sweet disposition and syrupy smile. The Waffle Wallaby is very popular because it comes with a Peppermint Swirl Slide! Also, members who adopt the Wallaby will receive some Super Sweet Tarts! Walrus - A cute and chubby pet that likes to get wet! It's got the most innocent eyes you've ever seen and loves to take baths - so keep it clean! Brush its teeth too and it's bound to love you! The wonderful Walrus is finally here! Warthog - The Warthog may look stern with its white tusks, but it's a big softie at heart. One hug from you, and the Warthog will be your friend forever! This porky pet loves to play, whether its trotting in the tundra, tussling with its friends, or snacking on a tasty treat! Tough yet tender, the Warthog makes a great friend! Weimaraner - One look into the piercing blue eyes of this floppy-eared friend and you're sure to fall head over heels for this unique pup. The Weimaraner is a faithful pal who is loyal to a fault. If you're looking for a friend who will always be in your corner, the Weimaraner is definitely the pet for you. White Cosmic Bear - The White Cosmic Bear is out of this world! This celestial pet feels at home throughout the universe, but especially on their pristine Cosmic Couch! And their favorite space-inspired snack? It’s gotta be Far Out Fudge, a tasty treat for this planet-hopping bear! Whimsy Dragon - Dragons are mighty, mythical creatures; in fact, some people believe dragons are even a bit magical! One thing is for sure; this Whimsy Dragon is a perfectly pink pal, waiting to meet a friend like you. Whimsy Dragons absolutely love to learn, play, and explore Webkinz World! White Mouse - The White Mouse is simply the perfect pet for everyone – with sweet little whiskers, soft pink ears and bright, intelligent eyes, this mouse is adorable! White Mice are clever, quick and really enjoy hanging out in their rooms with their friends. White Peppermint Unicorn White Swan - Get swept away in a wave of wonder... Webkinz World welcomes a brand new pet! This exquisitely elegant White Swan will impress anyone with its majestic moves! You're bound to get along swimmingly with this graceful glider. White Terrier - Terriers aren’t your average dog; aside from being extremely energetic, they’re also very loyal and friendly; this pup will follow you anywhere! With its curly white fur, big shiny eyes, and sweet face, you know this little pooch will be the perfect pal. White Tiger - The White Tiger is one kitty that loves to prowl! But when they are ready for a rest, have them sit high above on their Jungle Cat Perch! If you want to catch the eye of this Tiger, make sure you serve them some tasty Roaring Steak Tartare! Whooo La La Owl - No pet knows how to have a better time than the exuberant Whooo La La Owl! Help them prepare for a night out with friends with their custom Blingin' Accessories Box, perfect for storing all of their fun outfit pieces! Plus, when they're out on the town, nothing tastes better to this night owl than a lovely Pampered Pudding! Winged Tiger - This Tiger really knows how to gain altitude with some attitude! Catch a flight with this cool character wearing their KinzAir Pilot Uniform-- and they really don't mind making a meal out of some Airline Cuisine! Winter Fawn - The Winter Fawn may enjoy icy conditions but it has a warm Snowy Camp Site that will make your heart melt. This pet likes to build snow forts, go snow shoeing, make hot chocolate and eat Frozen Berrysicles! If you can handle the cold then you will get along very nicely with the Winter Fawn! Wintermint Husky - The wild Wintermint Husky is ready to explore! Help keep them warm on frosty Arctic evenings with a beautiful Northern Nights Fireplace. Want to make them even cozier? Steep a delicious cup of Wild Mint Tea, a comforting taste of home! Wintermint Reindeer Winter Solstice Stag - Those winter days will seem to go by faster once you've added the Winter Solstice Stag to your family of Webkinz Pets! This refreshing friend loves to frolick amongst the foliage, so make sure you endulge them with their Moonlit Evergreen! And speaking of endulgences, snack time just won't be the same without a sweet serving of some Polarberry Pierogies! Wolf Pup Wombat - With an adventurous spirit and a love for discovering new things, there's never a dull moment when a Wombat is around! Wombats are especially happy when their friends join them in their wacky escapades - after all, an adventure is more fun with two! Wooly Mammoth - Straight from the Pleistocene era, this prehistoric Pachyderm will make the perfect pet playmate! Woolly Mammoths love to decorate with a good Cave Painting and their favorite treat to pack under their trunk is a tasty bowl of Frosted Fossil Flakes. W.